


In the library

by sanaakitof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, M/M, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: 「你瘋了，馬份，簡直不可理喻！」他氣憤的說，但卻也沒忘記降低音量。即使他們這邊是個較少人經過的角落，但只要想到這裡是圖書館，一發出聲響，就會被誰給注意到，這種風險還是高得太可怕了。中文字數：8224字





	

**Author's Note:**

> 與朋友BBC的圖文交流，很喜歡她畫的圖書館氛圍。

In the library

 

「你為什麼要躲我？」當金髮史萊哲林將手臂抵在書櫃上，整個身體倚向他的時候，榮恩的背部也同時壓上了書櫃，並且發現自己無處可逃。

「什……什麼啊？」他試著鼓足底氣，好讓自己的聲音不要那麼畏縮，可是打從喉嚨發出第一個顫抖的字母開始，就註定了他拿出氣魄的計劃宣告失敗，「你在說什麼啊，馬份，我完全不懂你的意思。」

不是那種『這是因為你太愚蠢，紅毛鼬鼠』或『山怪腦袋無法理解人話』的揶揄口吻，金髮史萊哲林甚至連眉毛都沒抬一下，反而咂了個舌，這表示對方此刻毫無開玩笑的心情。

「不要對我裝傻，衛斯理，我不會被你拙劣的小技倆給騙倒。」跩哥抖了抖唇，鼻翼與嘴角之間扯出了一道弧線，「從上禮拜開始，你都在躲我，不是嗎？」對方停頓幾秒，才又補充說道：「噢，也許更早你就這麼做了，只是我注意到的時間比較晚。」

垂下眼，基於某些愧疚的情緒，榮恩移開目光，沒敢再看向對方。他用指甲輕輕摳起書皮，這些老舊的精裝書都是他寫作業要用到的資料，是屬於圖書館的公共財產，要是弄壞了，說不定會被平斯夫人給詛咒，更糟糕的是，他可能還要賠。當然，他是摳下去之後，才想到這點的。

「我才……」他囁嚅著，『沒有』這個簡單的單字卻怎麼樣也說不出口。

都怪妙麗啦，如果不是她的話，他現在才不會站在這裡，不但不用擔心書本的賠償問題，或是平斯夫人會下什麼惡咒在他身上作為弄破書本的處罰，更不會被跩哥‧馬份給限制住了。

喔，該死，說到底，他幹麼要怕馬份呢？不過是個沒用的彈跳小雪貂，把那傢伙推開不就得了？

雖然前一秒這樣想著，然而當榮恩一抬起眼，對上那對灰色眼眸，以及瞳仁中的怒火，方才的決心頓時無影無蹤。

「我說了，別對我裝傻。」金髮史萊哲林又將臉靠近了幾吋，鼻尖幾乎和他相抵，他甚至能感受到對方呼出的氣息，「再問一遍，你為什麼要躲我？」

「我……」這一回，榮恩僅僅只能發出一個音節，因為他的嘴唇已經被對方給堵住。

溫熱，柔軟的唇瓣，有一些乾燥，但是感覺很好。金髮史萊哲林啃吮著他的嘴唇，輕輕地，但又不是很輕，有一點用力，可是也不會痛，對方將他的嘴唇含住，然後再放開，再重新含住。

閉上眼睛完全是自然反應，沒有人規定接吻時非得這麼做，但是大部份的人好像都習慣這樣。榮恩也不例外，就他過去的接吻經驗來說，他知道金髮史萊哲林通常會怎麼做，所以他完全沒有抵抗，這也是出於自然反應。

這個吻真的是相當久違了，伴隨著屬於對方的清冷氣息，那麼教人懷念，讓他想起了他們上次接吻的時候，好像過了……噢見鬼，他的嘴唇痛死了！

榮恩睜開眼睛，惡狠狠的瞪著對方。可惡的跩哥‧馬份居然咬他，還敢可惡的勾起嘴角露出得逞的奸笑，最可惡的是他自己也完全忘記他們身在圖書館，而且圖書館到處都是可惡的人！

一個雷文克勞的女生經過了他們所在的書架，皮鞋踩在光滑的地板上，發出喀啦喀啦的聲響，而後遠離他們，到了下一個書架去。

他的視線跟著那個女孩的腳步，直到書架完全擋住他的視角，再也看不見她為止。

就像猜中了他的想法那般，金髮史萊哲林冷哼一聲，依然是那種慵慵懶懶的語調：「就是知道有人來了，所以我才咬你。挺不錯的回神方式，不是嗎？」

「是喔，那還真是不錯，你本來就不該在圖書館吻我，白痴。」他咂了咂嘴，這該死的馬份居然沒有半點悔改之意，還把話說得這麼好聽，真是太討人厭了。

然而聽了他的話，對方不但沒有因此感到愧疚，反而挑起半邊眉頭，用一種審視的目光看著他，「我想起來你還沒回答我的問題呢，衛斯理。你為什麼要躲我，嗯？」

這會兒榮恩的氣勢馬上就弱下來了，他真痛恨沒用的自己。「就……就算是這樣，你也不能在圖書館吻我啊，這裡人這麼多──」他辯解著，並且嘗試轉移話題，真是見鬼，怎麼對方非得揪著這事情問他呢。

「哼，」對方自鼻腔發了個沒什麼意義的音節，金髮史萊哲林不再皺著眉頭，而是自唇角提起了一個弧度，充滿不以為然的口吻：「不要以為你能扯開話題，衛斯理，要是我想的話，我還能在圖書館裡上你。」

他被對方的話給嚇得愣住了，同時還張開了嘴巴。馬份剛才說的是英文嗎？還是什麼他聽都沒聽過的東方話？

「你不可以這樣做，馬份，」這之間大概間隔了三秒左右，他才找回自己的聲音，「這邊人這麼多，要是被發現的話……」

「你覺得這是個困難的問題嗎？」然而對方卻不把他的擔憂當成一回事。金髮史萊哲林抓起他的手臂，用力地拉扯他離開原地。

對方的行為來得太過突然，沒反應過來的榮恩差點就將手上的書本摔落地面，好險他沒這麼做，並且用單手將它們抱得更緊。要是這些書有任何的損傷，他肯定不會好過的。他可沒忘記自己曾經因為太無聊，所以就在圖書館的公用書上塗鴉，結果差點被抓狂的平斯夫人給殺了的恐怖經歷。

當他被金髮史萊哲林帶到另一個書架後面，對方才肯放開他。榮恩注意到這是最靠近禁書區的書架，上面擺放的全都是魔法史，多虧了丙斯教授乏味的課程，幾乎不會有學生對這類的書籍有興趣，就連妙麗也只有偶爾才會來這區拿書。

「這不就解決了？」當金髮史萊哲林這麼說的時候，對方的手臂也搭上了書架，將榮恩又重新困在了自己與書架之間。他的情況一點也沒變好，就跟剛才一樣，只是換了個地點罷了。

「嘿、嘿！我說，馬份，你不會真的要……」榮恩問道，他將書本抱得更緊了些，彷彿這樣比較有安全感，並且手指又下意識地摳起書皮。

「你得先回答我的問題，衛斯理。」對方的聲音不如方才那般不耐煩，反而多了些戲弄的成份。不知道是因為這邊幾乎不會有人來，不用擔心被打斷，還是因為對方已經氣到一個極點，所以濱臨爆發的邊緣──無論答案是什麼，榮恩都不是很有興趣知道，他只希望早點擺脫對方，而不是在這裡像個無能的娘娘腔。

他嚥了口口水。說老實話，這樣真不像他，面對馬份，他從來都不用這樣可憐兮兮的，因為他們是的地位對等──他才不在乎對方說什麼純血主義者高於血統叛徒的這種屁話，至少在榮恩的眼裡，他們一直都是平等的──他大可揮拳把對方打到連他爸爸都不認得。

可是這次不行，就是基於他們關係對等，所以在他自知理虧的情況下，平等的天平顯然往一邊傾倒了。

「說啊，衛斯理，」金髮史萊哲林的口吻就像平常那樣討厭，「說你為什麼躲我，快啊？」

「我……」他只說了一個單字，就聽到對方的聲音將他打斷。

「讓我猜猜看，」對方說，而那張不懷好意的笑容咧得更大了：「文妲‧布朗。我猜對了嗎？」

榮恩停下了用指甲摳著書本的動作，不是因為他手痠了或是他終於想起平斯夫人，而是──果然，就和他預料的一樣，馬份一直把這件事放在心上。

「……你很介意？」他問，口氣有些小心翼翼的。倒不是怕惹惱對方，他才不怕馬份生氣的樣子呢，只是他對他的男朋友感到有點抱歉，不得不稍微放低姿態罷了。

「噢，衛斯理，你該不會認為我是專程來圖書館借書的吧？」金髮史萊哲林反問道，並且用一種像是在看笨蛋的表情打量著他。

其實有鑑於馬份是個小心眼的人，會把這件事放在心上也沒什麼好意外的，但是榮恩還是希望聽見對方說出否定的話。

回想起來，這也不全然是他的錯。那天下午他剛上完符咒學課，妙麗還趕著去其它的選修課，就和他與哈利在走廊前分開了。沒過多久，文妲從後面追了上來，抓住他的肩膀，對他說：『榮恩，讓我親一下好嗎？』

『什……什麼？』他懷疑自己聽錯了，因此將困惑表現出來，站在一旁的哈利也跟著他一起傻住了。要知道他活了十五年，進入霍格華茲第五年，第一次有女孩主動說要親他。

『噢，好嘛，榮恩，』文妲眨眨眼，他得說她真的是個很辣的女孩，而且擅於打扮，相信任何男巫師都會同意這個觀點的，『拜託你啦，我和芭蒂打賭輸了，她要我親你一下，你會幫我這個忙的吧？』

然後，榮恩才住意到站在文妲身後的芭蒂，正笑嘻嘻地等著看好戲。

『喔──』好吧，這種理由是挺教人失望的。不過能夠賺到一個吻，也沒什麼不好。

哈利微微一笑，小聲地在他耳邊說說了句：『好好表現啊，兄弟。』以後，就拍拍他的肩膀，後退了一步。

接著事情就這樣發生了，文妲抱住他，他得說女孩子胸前兩粒柔軟的脂肪抵在身上，感覺真是超讚的。至於吻本身，不是很好，因為她的嘴巴濕濕的，而且文妲的技巧比馬份差多了……

就在他這麼想的時候，一道慵懶且惹人厭的聲音出現了，『不錯嘛，衛斯理，替自己找了個女朋友，不是嗎？』

他不用回頭，就猜得出聲音的主人表情有多麼糟，可是他還是回頭了，掙脫文妲的吻，看見金髮史萊哲林那對充滿怒意的灰色眼眸，以及走路時翻掀起的長袍，露出墨綠色的內裡。

更糟的事，一旁的克拉與高爾嗤嗤竊笑的聲音，顯然不太會看氣氛，沒能發現金髮史萊哲林這句話之中，有更多的成份是真正在生氣，而非全然的反諷。

『嘿，榮恩，還沒完呢。』若是論到不會看氣氛這點，比起那兩個山怪，芭蒂恐怕也不惶多讓，因為她對榮恩搶先結束這個吻而感到不滿，她抗議著：『文妲，妳別以為這樣就能夠唬攏過去，再吻他啊。』

接著，女孩的手搭上榮恩的雙頰，將他的臉扳了回來，又重新吻起來。

然後他聽見金髮史萊哲林咂舌的聲音，以及漸去漸遠的腳步聲。等這一切都結束後，榮恩回過頭，卻看不見他男朋友的身影了。

這就是事情的全部經過，要榮恩說的話，全都是芭蒂和文妲自做主張的錯，還有那兩個火上加油的蠢山怪。可是說到底，他沒拒絕她，也要負一點責任……唔，或許不止一點。

如果馬份沒看到就算了，偏偏卻又被馬份撞個正著，噢見鬼，一切都太見鬼了。

「說話啊，衛斯理。」此刻，金髮史萊哲林發出聲音，將榮恩的思緒從回憶裡拉了回來。此外，他還注意到一點，對方不再勾著那抹討厭的笑容，而是收回嘴角的弧度，整張蒼白的臉都沉了下來。

「……馬份，那個吻沒什麼啦，」當他說到『吻』這個單字的時候，金髮史萊哲林的眉毛動了一下，不過榮恩還是一口氣說完了剩下的話，「就像……呃，就像你看到的那樣，那不過是芭蒂在起鬨，沒什麼大不了的──」

「你可以拒絕，不是嗎？」跩哥看著他，似乎對他的說詞相當不屑，「還是說，你輸了什麼賭，所以沒有拒絕的權力，嗯？」

「呃……」他一時語塞，雖然很不想同意，但是馬份說的對，他完全有理由拒絕，畢竟打賭輸了的是文妲，不是他。

「看來你也沒什麼非得這麼做的理由嘛，衛斯理。」對方發了個鼻哼聲，「好的，我想你很清楚自己的行為有多麼愚蠢，簡直就像頭沒腦袋的豬。」

「嘿，你幹嘛罵人啊？」榮恩不滿的怪叫了聲，「不過是個吻而已，有什麼好大驚小怪的！」

「噢，所以你的意思是我反應過度了？」金髮史萊哲林湊近了他的耳邊，他甚至感覺到對方的鼻尖只要再靠上來幾吋，就能夠擦過自己的耳垂。

「你本來就反應過度，少無聊了，好嗎。」他微微縮瑟起頸子，這種似有若無的觸感，令他麻麻癢癢的。

不料對方卻抽起了他抱著的一本書，將之放到書架上，「是喔，那剛剛又是誰反應過度的？我只是吻我了的男朋友，他就慌張得要命。」

語畢，對方又抽走了他懷裡的另一本書，並且也同樣放到了書架上，就疊在前一本的上方，這會兒榮恩的懷裡什麼都沒有了，瞬間失去重量的感覺，令他的手臂有種怪異的空虛，而且相當教人沒有安全感。

「這個跟那個是兩回事吧，」他為此叫屈，「圖書館本來就不應該──噢，梅林！」

他會停下來完全是有原因的，因為對方已經將嘴唇貼到了他的頸部，並且狠狠吸吮起來。

對方的金色髮絲正撓著他的腮幫，有種癢呼呼的感覺，與此同時，對方自鼻腔呼出的氣息也撲打到他的髮尾，讓他的後髮也因此搔著自己的脖子。

他能聽見對方吻著自己皮膚的地方，發出了空氣受過擠壓後那種曖昧的聲音，他的雙手現在空出來了，於是他讓手指搭上了對方的肩膀，試圖做出抵抗，將對方給推開，雖然他並沒有用很大的力氣。

而他這些反抗動作，金髮史萊哲林似乎完全沒有放在眼裡，因為他的男朋友在結束一個對頸部的吻之後，索性繞回了他的胸前，扯弄他一向鬆垮垮的領口，用門牙輕輕啃咬他的鎖骨。

「嘿，嘿！」他倒吸一口氣，手掌推著對方肩膀，「別鬧了，馬份，你不會真的是想──」

然而最終只換來了對方幾聲輕笑，不是輕快的，而是帶有嘲弄意味的那種，「你說呢，衛斯理？」然後還附加一個舔舐的動作，害得他的後頸因顫慄而立起疙瘩。

「你瘋了，馬份，簡直不可理喻！」他氣憤的說，但卻也沒忘記降低音量。即使他們這邊是個較少人經過的角落，但只要想到這裡是圖書館，一發出聲響，就會被誰給注意到，這種風險還是高得太可怕了。

「你才不可理喻，鼬鼠，」對方的手指卻滑到了他的跨部，不重不輕地捏了下他的褲襠，「這全是因為你『不過是個吻』而已，就開始躲我，我想你得受到點處罰。」

是的，他肯定他沒聽錯，對方引用了他的話，然後說要處罰他。處──罰，多麼自以為是的字眼。「你憑什麼處罰我啊，你又不是我爸媽，也不是教授。」他翻了個白眼，要是馬份能不用這種高高在上的說話方式，肯定是天降奇蹟，或是『那個人』完全被消滅，才有可能發生的事。

「就憑我是你男朋友，窮鬼。」當金髮史萊哲林說話的時候，唇瓣貼在他的皮膚上開闔移動，帶來了一種詭異無比、又難以忽略的震顫，「聽著，你再廢話一個字，我就大叫，然後所有人都會注意到我們在幹什麼事。」

榮恩相信自己當初肯定是腦子進了黏巴蟲，才會想跟這種傢伙交往。好一個威脅方式，搞清楚，他才是想要大叫的那個，但是他還沒笨到引來別人的側目，那樣可就不只是被當成笑料那麼簡單了。

金髮史萊哲林持續親吻他的鎖骨，並且沒有把手指從他的跨部移開，反而還隔著褲子上下搔弄。他皺起眉頭，手肘磕到了書架，使得他的肘部疼得要命。可是對方一點也沒有同情他，反而變本加厲的增加了手指來回的幅度。

如果榮恩‧衛斯理不是男人，他就不會這麼輕易被挑起慾望，但悲哀的是，他是個不折不扣的男人，或者更準確的說，正值青少年時期的大男孩。不需要有高超的技術，就能夠引發出他的性慾，更何況跩哥‧馬份的技術不算糟，這也得拜他所賜，因為他們曾經不止一次這麼做過了，當然，不是在圖書館。

隨著對方的手指，在他的褲襠上畫過一圈又一圈，他的呼吸也跟著變得愈來愈急促，手肘的痛楚漸漸不再被他意識到，甚至他全身的血液都集中到了下腹處。

唯一慶幸的是，金髮史萊哲林的嘴巴終於離開了他。直起背脊，對方將他們之間身體的距離給空了出來，但是手卻仍然沒有離開。

「夠了吧……馬份。」他的眼珠向下轉，看見了自己已經隆起的褲頭，以及對方的手指，再把視線移回對方的臉上，「你害我待會得跑一趟廁所了，渾蛋。」

「不需要，鼬鼠。」相對於他的窘迫，金髮史萊哲林的態度依然故我，重覆了一遍方才說過的話：「不需要跑到廁所。」

要是這種情況下，他還聽不懂對方的話，那麼他就是笨蛋。何況之前對方也一再強調了，用那種高傲的語氣說要處罰他。「你一定是開玩笑的，對吧？」他不大肯定的問向對方。

「衛斯理，衛斯理，你知道我沒有在開玩笑，是的，我很認真。」金髮史萊哲林冷笑著，伸出另一隻手，解開了他的皮帶。

他真的想要尖叫或是罵人了，可是他還沒忘記這是什麼地方。所以他什麼都不能做，因為金髮史萊哲林是個卑鄙的混帳，他有十足的理由相信對方會搶先大叫，然後引來眾人的圍觀。

深深吸了口氣，榮恩決定仰起頭，假裝一切正常，儘管這根本不可能──誰能在圖書館被人脫下褲子以後，光著屁股還能覺得一切正常的？

金髮史萊哲林把他的長褲和內褲都一起退到了膝蓋上。梅林，他第一次覺得圖書館這麼冷。榮恩試圖併攏自己的腿，然而他的男朋友卻執意把一隻膝蓋卡進了他的兩腿間。

「只要你肯好好配合，就會在被別人發現前結束，我保證。」他那惡劣的、人格扭曲的男朋友在他耳邊呢喃，榮恩毫無幫助的想著，對方應該被送進聖蒙果做檢查才對。

金髮史萊哲林的手指已經不再他的跨部上畫圈了，可是這並不是什麼值得高興的事，因為接下來，對方的兩隻手都繞到他的身後，扳弄起他的股瓣。

「噢，該死……」雙頰升起的熱度，讓他相信自己肯定臉紅了。與此同時，心跳也因緊張而加速，可是不能否認的是，他也對此有所期待，這點從他失去遮掩而完全暴露在外的性器，就能一目了然。

跩哥的左手仍然抓著他的臀部，但是右手卻伸出指頭，在他的肛門口前來回游移。由於他們現在的姿勢是面對著面，因此為了增進動作的順利程度，對方不得不整個人貼在他身上。

雖然榮恩看不見自己的身後，卻還是合理的推測，對方是用中指指腹來磨擦他的括約肌，從他感覺到另外四根指頭分散的位置，還有不如食指的靈活性來說。

一如他所知的那樣，對方的指頭接著就探進了他的體內。不管在此之前，他們肛交過再多次，這都不會成為一個容易適應的過程，腔內被異物入侵的感覺畢竟違反自然，怎麼樣就怎麼怪。

第一截指節探進後，第二截以及最末截都成功插入，再來第二根指頭也相對容易許多，這回是食指，因為榮恩很清楚對方的習慣，總是喜歡用它們在他體內動作。

看吧，分開，再併攏，再分開，再併攏，然後小幅度的扭動，旋轉。榮恩難受得閉上眼睛，雙手分別抓著對方的毛衣，好支撐自己開始發軟的小腿。他將自己的頭靠進對方的肩窩，鼻腔所吸進的空氣，都充滿對方獨有的味道。

這樣的擴張動作大概持續了一分鐘有餘，對方才退出手指，「轉過身，衛斯理。」對方在他的耳邊吹氣，「把你的屁股對著我。」

他順從的點點頭──要知道，他是不得已的，在各方面都是──然後旋身背向對方，雙手扶在書架上，來平衡自己的身體。

緊接著，他聽見金屬扣環鬆開的聲音，而後是拉鍊發出的細小響音，在除了翻書聲與抄寫聲之外幾乎沒有其它雜音的圖書館，顯得格外刺耳，尤其是目前所在的位置，除了他們以外根本沒有別人，大部份的學生都在有桌子和椅子的區塊，也因此這些小聲響之於榮恩來說，更是鮮明得不得了。

當對方把前端頂入他的甬道時，榮恩沒能忍住的悶哼，他的指甲緊緊捏著書架的橫隔板，透過快速的吸吐氣來緩和自己。對方推入了半個龜頭，強烈的異物感卻遠勝於兩根指頭的程度。

直到對方的龜頭完全進入後，事情就變的容易許多。金髮史萊哲林將整根陰莖都送進他的體內時，滿足的嘆了口氣。

這之間他們停頓莫約五秒鐘的時間，是什麼都沒有做的。可是在身體剛適應完這種異物感後，對方便開始動作了起來。

腸道被對方填滿的感覺起先總是很奇妙，畢竟這個部位本來就不是用來塞東西的，然而在幾次退出幾吋，又重新沒入，再退出幾吋，再重新沒入的節奏下，亦逐漸感到充實。

金髮史萊哲林的陰莖是炙熱的，堅硬的，並且與他的內壁緊密貼合，每一次的抽動，都再在摩擦著他的皺摺處，帶來麻癢的感覺。

他們進行的速度開始變快了，他的男朋友將雙手擺在他的腰際，藉由抓著他的身體來引導彼此，讓榮恩的屁股去迎合對方的進犯。

愈來愈激烈的活塞動作，配合著肉與肉之間的撞擊聲，當金髮史萊哲林的囊袋拍打他的臀時，就會聽到這些淫猥的聲音。

他得說跩哥‧馬份真是該死的瞭解他，至少在身體這方面，確實如此。因為對方每一下的抽插，都隔著腸道碰觸到他的前列腺，而引發一陣難以阻擋的快意。可以說是下意識地，榮恩發出了細小的嗚咽，連同喘息。

榮恩的思考幾乎停擺，什麼圖書館，或是什麼羞恥心，早已不知道被拋到哪裡去，在腦內啡的支配下，這顯然都不再重要了。他的嗚咽聲轉為呻吟，黏膩的嗓音再再反應出了他的快感。

倏地，他的嘴巴被捂住了。金髮史萊哲林抑制住他的聲音，這也讓榮恩稍微回過神來，並且意識到自己太忘情了。

對方的舉動可說是幫了大忙，因為他在忍住呻吟後，便注意到一些細碎的聲響，像是皮鞋踩在地板的聲音，並且愈來愈靠近。榮恩幾乎倒吸一口氣，因為他這才發現到，有人正往這裡靠近。

這個認知令他的神經緊繃，可是另一方面，卻又帶來一種詭異的顫慄感，那是在極度緊張下，所同時產生的快感與期待。

腳步聲靠得更近了，力度不是很重，可能是女生。那陣腳步聲最後停在書架的另一面，便不再前進。

下一秒，謎底揭曉，因為他聽見了來人的聲音，一貫的女聲，出自於他要好的女性朋友：「榮恩，你在嗎？」

最糟的情況莫過於此──妙麗就在他們對面，只隔了一層書架而已。

幾近崩潰的緊張感讓他大大抽了口氣。他發誓他不是故意的，這一切都是身體自作主張搞的鬼，羞恥與害怕一齊淹沒了他，榮恩就快要哭出來了，甚至還有淚水在眼眶中打轉。

不過金髮史萊哲林反應還算夠快，手指趁著這個空隙伸進他的嘴裡，並且用食指與中指夾著他的舌頭，好讓他無法再發出什麼怪異的聲音。

不知道這之間又過了多久，也許只有短短幾秒，但對於榮恩來說，就像過了一世紀一樣漫長。妙麗踩著喀啦喀啦的腳步離開了，這一區塊又只剩他們兩個人。

這會兒金髮史萊哲林才鬆開他的舌頭，改以兩根指頭攪弄著他的口腔。榮恩因放鬆而落下了淚水，他乖巧地舔吮對方的手指，將它們全都沾濕，並且發出了細微卻又淫靡的水聲。

離高潮還有一段距離，他們還得繼續努力。在經過這麼恐怖的一段精神壓力後，榮恩已經完全不在乎那個被他摳得亂七八糟、現在被擺在書架上層的書皮，或者是待會射精，會不會噴到書架底層的那些書本了……

 

END


End file.
